Baths are Logical
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Spock finds Jim and his very presence illogical, so he finds a way to unwind. Academy Days with a guest appearance by Amanda, not part of Severed Ties collection. Some Spork as well.


Prompt: _Amanda survives Vulcan implosion and has a house on Earth. Spock is visiting and is taking a bubble bath one night and Amanda walks in, putting towels away and thinks nothing of it and Spock gets embarrassed and she's all "Spock, I've seen you naked!" and Spock's all "that was when I was a child, which I am clearly not now" then they end up having some philosophical conversation or she talks about how much she loves him and all that motherly stuff and he forgets he's naked in a bath tub_

A/N: This is for Banbi-V on here and since I like her so much I'm totally pimping her out and highly suggesting you go read her stuffs. Also this is soooo out of my element, but I like a challenge, and if anyone else has something they'd like to see my write I'd be happy to give it a shot. Just PM me or some such or leave it in your review. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own sadly.

Spock had let class out early; Jim kept shooting him strange looks from his spot in the back next to his friend McCoy. Once everyone was out of sight he walked over, eyebrows knitted together, "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

They weren't on great terms at the moment, but he was still concerned. He and Spock were arguing late last night, which lead to a tense lesson today. "I am 'fine'. My mind just appears to be elsewhere."

Jim gave a nod and hesitantly reached out before resting his hand on Spock's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It just gets so frustrating sometimes…" His blue eyes met liquid browns before they were averted to the floor.

"How is that so?" Spock's voice was devoid of all emotion, after his outburst yesterday evening he spent time meditating. He looked at the clock on the wall and back at Jim. He was about to speak, but he did not have time for this. He needed the comfort of his walls his logic, not this human that kept trying to break them down. It was infuriating... There was only one way that could truly calm him down.

He stopped Jim mid-babble, his blue eyes glittering with what appeared to be tears that were withheld.

"Jim we will have to continue this conversation at a later time, I must depart. I have an appointment to keep."

Jim opened and closed his mouth a few times before he nodded and swallowed a bit roughly. "Yeah, sure" he answered numbly as he headed for the door. "You promise?" he asked, turning his back one final time, blonde hair mussed form him tugging at it.

"I-Yes, Jim. We will resume this conversation later this evening." Jim nodded and gave a mock salute as he left the room.

Spock gave a soft huff before he could stop himself and was out the door with long-legged strides. He slipped into his quarters without too many questioning eyes and slipped into dark clothes and a heavy sweater before taking a shuttle to the one place he knew he could unwind and think.

He entered the Vulcan Embassy, giving a nod as he was greeted at the front desk before walking across the linear path to the housing units.

He easily found his, the biggest one located at the center before sliding a card and entering.

Amanda was humming as she tossed what appeared to be a salad at the kitchen counter, her ears picking up the front door opening. A small smile came to her face as her son slipped past. The Vulcan hybrid gave a quiet greeting before going straight to the bathroom.

The next sound that filled the room was running water. Amanda's smile spread.

_Wonder what did it this time_? She wondered to herself as she shook her head at her _very_ _logical_ son and his plan of action.

Spock slipped out of the clothing he had put on not too long ago and turned the tap water hotter than a normal human would, grateful that he was able to.

He looked over and perched on the ledge was a curved bottle filled with bronze liquid, labeled that the scent was sandalwood.

Purely for therapeutic purposes Spock added two capfuls to the tub, inhaling rather deeply as the smell permeated the room.

Once the bath was brimming over with the soft foam of brassy bubbles, turning a champagne-y color from being diluted he slipped into the tub, sinking in and letting out a breath.

The displacement of the liquid caused a few bubbles to float away and pop. Spock was no longer a small child, but he was very tempted to blow bubbles into the water like his mother had shown him more than once when he was younger.

Rather, he ducked his head under and soaked his head, coming back up with sleek black hair that was wet as an oil slick.

He cupped a handful of the tinted bubbles and breathing normally blew them out of his hand, watching as they flew away, a rather large one popping.

He scrubbed at his arms, relieving some of the tension and eased back under again, holding his breath for a minute or so-longer than most humans- eyes opening under the soapy water, not bothering him from the second film he had protecting his alien orbs. He watched as the breath he released came up to the surface, making a short passage of air, bubbles varying in size and shape.

He didn't want to close his eyes.

When he did all he could see was blue and blonde before it morphed into the sunshine rays that composed Jim.

His _T'hy'la_.

He knew this, but did not understand it.

Spock could barely tolerate Jim, but he knew somewhere that he _felt_ something for him.

Which he honestly feared.

This was illogical.

Fear was an emotion and him being a Vulcan…who was he kidding?

He let out another soft breath and began to shampoo his hair before scrubbing it out into the already sudsy water, the sandalwood filling his senses…reminding him of Jim.

If he was one for cursing he would have done so, but he kept such thoughts out of his head.

With his pointed ears, he heard his mother's movements, listening in as she made dinner and moved to the Laundry room, enjoying doing it herself, rather than having someone from the facilities picking it up for her.

After she had the towels folded she walked into the bathroom as Spock was doing a very human thing and running a hand through his hair, stress evident in his tense muscles.

She opened the door and Spock's brown eyes widened slightly.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, shutting his mouth instantly afterwards.

"What is it Spock?" She asked a bit worried, jumping slightly herself.

"Clearly I am bathing." He answered crossing his arms, hands covering his nether regions. His green flush from the hot water was accompanied by the rush of blood from embarrassment.

"Oh hunny, please. I've given you baths since you were a baby, there's nothing to hide." she answered, trying to hold back a chuckle and swishing a hand through the air, the other on her hip.

A few bubbles were in his hair, they popped on his head as he ducked back under the water before sitting up again. She put the toilet seat cover down and sat on the edge smiling sweetly at her son.

"Spock," she said softly, a hand reaching out touch his shoulder.

He tensed under it. "My dear," she tilted her head and pursed her lips, waiting for her son to respond.

He looked up at her, "I am no longer a child." he said looking at his bubble covered lap, watching as they popped, moving his hand through the water.

"Well, you're my son. It doesn't bug me if you're naked as a jay bird." She giggled behind her hand. "In fact, at one point in time clothing to you seemed like a no less sound logic than emotions"

"Mother." he ducked his head under the water, coming up dripping wet.

"What? It was adorable, imagine all those holo-vids I got…" she trailed off as her son gave her a "please spare me," look with his brows.

She consented with a nod, "Anyways, how was teaching today? You seem…"

"I appear to be in what sort of state mother?" He asked, forgetting that he was in a hot bathtub talking to his mom.

"I don't know hun, tense. You seem really tense." _That's why you headed straight to the tub_ she added in her mind.

His wet hands came into a steeple resting them on his raised knees and his chin on his hands. "Are my…emotions that obvious?"

"Just to me sweetheart. I just know what to look for."

"Indeed."

"Right, so…would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"I am having trouble trying to find words."

"Well, just start talking, maybe I can help."

"There is a student…he perplexes me."

She gave a sigh and bit at her lower lip. "Is this about Jim?"

"He is somewhat-"he stopped raising a brow. "Yes," he answered.

"He's quite the character."

"I was unaware he is an actor,"

She shook her head. "No hunny, I just mean he's…colorful, different. Must be hard to understand, but I know that you two are…courting."

He gave her another slightly wide-eyed look.

"I'm not totally in the dark on this stuff. A mother knows, Spock. Plus I know he wishes for your attention."

"Yet he does no understand that I cannot provide for him what he wishes."

"Why? Because of your heritage?"

"That is precisely why." It was silent for a moment before he started to speak again.

"I do not understand his logic. He is not Vulcan yet I…" He tightened his steepled hands, placing them into controlled, loose fists and letting out a slow breath.

"Spock, you understand me. Do you not?"

"Of course mother." He blinked up at her from the spot he was staring at.

"Well, I think I'm not the most logical person. Jim is human also. He just might be a bit more spontaneous and emotional."

He was staring at the same brown eyes he inherited.

"Your father loves me, he may deny it, but I know it's true."

"Mother I did not mean-"

"Listen," She whispered, grasping his chin.

"You take after your father in many ways, not saying that dating Jim is a lot like him, but this relationship will take work, if you're willing."

"It is not that I do not have the will,"

"What is it?"

"I do not like who I become around him"

"Who?"

"Yes, I am different."

It was quiet again, with the exception of the soft slosh of water, towels forgotten on the counter from where Amanda was putting them away. She sat on the floor next to the tub, dressing fanning out around her petite legs, and rested her head in her hand on an Indian style knee. "Tell me more." She offered quietly. "How so?"

Spock let out a breath and looked at her again. "He makes me want to feel. This in itself is rather disturbing. He makes one move and I orient myself to him. He has me bound mother, as if I need to keep walls in place to have a mind of my own, to have peace, logic. Jim is utter chaos. He is destroying me."

She grimaced slightly, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Her tone was still soft and sweet, gazing upon her son with the utmost care.

"There is no other way to describe it. His wishes are to understand me so he can gain my affections. It is my sound choice to shut him out. Even though he is my-" He stopped himself and stared at his finger tips, running them across the top of the water.

"Is it because he's a man?"

"That is illogical. Gender is not the issue. It is because he is…James Tiberius Kirk. I am drawn to him."

"Yet you continue to push him away." His mother added thoughtfully, a hand coming up, fingers tapping her chin. "Spock, understand this from his perspective…from my own perspective as a human marrying a Vulcan."

Spock inclined his head in a nod, giving his mother confirmation she had the floor to speak.

"He wants you to know that he cares for you deeply. This is hard when you only reciprocate once you're out of the public eye, and do not deny that you don't, because I know these things." Spock's face flushed a bit greener as she continued, "Now, his emotions are strong because that's his make-up. Have the two of you ever sat down and talked this out? I think deep down he just wants your acceptance, and affection. He needs care and love. Are you unable to provide this, or just scared to? Scared you'll lose, almost like it's giving in if you indulge the boy. Giving into the part of me, that has become a part of you." She reached out placing her hand over his chest cavity and sliding it to his side where his heart resided her other hand on her own, before puling away and awaiting an answer.

Spock had to think on this for a moment, leaning back against the cool tile and letting his mind wander until he came to a conclusion of more questions for his mother. "Is it wrong to deny that part of me?" he offered to the quiet air.

"That's up to you hunny. It's not a question that can be answered tonight. It needs to be discovered with time."

"What about yourself?"

His mother tried to imitate him and lifted a brow. Spock's lips involuntarily quirked at the corners, "Elaborate?" she asked, furthering the image of Spock.

He gave a slight inclination of his head, drawing his knees to his chest and resting his chin on his knees the soft slosh of water and a quiet exhalation before he spoke. "You are human, but adopted the ways of Vulcan to the best of your abilities, is that denying a part of you?"

She shook her head with a smirk of her own that matched her son's. "I have enough space for everything right here." she answered with a hand over her heart again. "Spock, I can be human and still adopt the ways of a Vulcan. It's for you to deicide if that's what you want, and I will love you no matter what you choose."

"What about whom I choose?"

"Spock, if you're wondering if I'll love you less because of your interactions with Jim you are quite mistaken."

"Irrational, but I can not deny these questions. I am always somewhat… uncertain," He did not want to admit this, jaw tightening slightly around the word, "but this is natural, not for a Vulcan, but for a human."

"Yes, uncertainty of the unknown, but I think that's for anyone of any race, Vulcans are just good at bluffing and have a better poker face about it than others." She answered, giggling a bit at the end, covering a hand over her expressive mouth.

She stood up, with a soft groan, stretching before shaking out a fresh warm towel from he counter, "better get out before you shrivel up like a prune." she smiled as her son stood and took the offered towel, draining the tub and wrapping the fresh, warm clot around him in one fluid motion, reminding Amanda again, that her son was special.

Spock wanted to say something about how that statement was ridiculous, but decided to hold his tongue.

"How about dinner?" Amanda offered, rubbing his back through the blue terry cloth and stepping out to allow her son to dress. He came out of the bathroom, fully clothed and accompanied his mother to the kitchen, to help her finish with dinner preparations before they sat down and ate, discussing future plans and how each other's day went.

Spock returned later that evening to his quarters and paused at his door before turning himself around to the student's dorms on the other side of campus.

He knocked after a millisecond of hesitation and waited for the door to slide open.

Jim answered the door, clad in his loose sweats and a tight, white t-shirt, hair mussed and eyes starting to bruise underneath from lack of sleep.

"Oh- hey Spock."

"Evening, Jim."

Kirk swiped a hand over his face, and bright blue eyes, skin pale against the onset of the azure color. He stepped aside and waved a hand, gesturing for Spock to enter.

"Sorry, uh-was there something you wanted to…discuss?" Jim cringed and sat down on his bed, hands folded between his legs and looking at a very interesting piece of carpet rather than meeting, the dark brown eyes of his Vulcan companion.

"I wish to discuss our relationship." Spock answered coolly. Jim looked up this time, blue eyes already anticipating the worst and shining with hurt.

"Damn," he cursed, "not even a second chance." he muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock lifted a brow, hands folded behind his back as he stepped closer to Jim.

The blonde shot up and shook his head, tugging at his messy bed hair. "I just knew this wouldn't last. Things with me never do, and I didn't even try to end it this time, or fuck it up on purpose."

Spock stopped Jim's pacing, grabbing the tops of the male's forearms and leveling his gaze with Jim's. "I came here to apologize for my actions yesterday, not to terminate our courting." he answered in a soft, controlled voice.

"But I-"

"Jim," his hand traced up the side of his face, cupping Jim's cheek, causing him to flinch, but sigh and lean into it.

" I just don't know what you want from me Spock." he whispered, grabbing Spock's hand and kissing the palm, causing the Vulcan to shiver, Jim's fingers wrapped around Spock's own.

"I spoke with my mother," that was not what he intended to say, but it was part of it.

"Oh?" Jim's mouth formed a small 'o' shape and a brow lifted, but not nearly as high as his Vulcan counterparts'.

"She aided me in finding some solutions and answers that have been out of my reach. What we have will take time and more effort on my part. I truly am sorry for pushing you away. It is difficult for myself to engage in this form of a relationship. The feelings that accompany it are new,"

Jim gave a slight chuckle and shook his head, "I thought Vulcans weren't supposed to feel."

Spock gave a slight lip quirk, "you have much to learn, Jim." he answered softly.

Jim smiled brilliantly back at him. "Well, I forgive you." He pulled Spock in for a hug, and the Vulcan allowed it, he wouldn't have budged otherwise. 'I just ask that you have patience with me and I will allow the same for you, _ashal-veh_"

Jim smirked and pulled Spock closer, enveloping him in his cool arms and hiding his face against the side of his neck. "Stay?" he breathed, kissing the pale column of Spock's throat.

"Yes," Spock answered firmly, his hand coming up to smooth out the wrinkles in the cadet's shirt.

He could feel the tension burning and built up under Jim's skin, his body wracked with very small quivers that only he could detect.

"Would you oppose the idea of a bath?"

Jim smiled softly and nodded, "I would not Mr. Spock. Would you be joining me in such an activity?"

"I would not be adverse to the idea cadet Kirk." With a small lip twitch as a confirmation Jim grabbed his hand and lead them to the bathroom, allowing the door to slide shut behind them before laying a full kiss to Spock's lips.

Spock could get used to this.


End file.
